Dragon Art
by mr.stabby117
Summary: After Lisanna's "Death" Natsu leaves to train along the way he meets the beautiful Miu Furinji Join Natsu on his journey to become stronger as he fights to protect the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu walked out of magnolia with a determined expression _"Lisanna, I'm sorry I_

 _couldn't protect you."_ Natsu thought, only a week ago did he find out about Lisanna's

death. Natsu looked up his eyes set in a determined glare "I will become stronger to

protect everyone!" Natsu said as happy flew next to him. "Natsu where are we going?"

asked the exceed Natsu stopped and sweatdropped "I… haven't thought about that

actually." Natsu said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Happy deadpanned at

Natsu. "Don't look at me like that! my plan is to get stronger no matter what." Natsu said

with determined grin. Happy shook his head but was happy to see that Natsu hadn't

changed to much from Lisanna's death.

Natsu sighed as he walked into a town called Villa. Happy looked at his 'father' "what's

wrong Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu smiled at his 'son' "Nothing buddy just feeling

hungry." Natsu suddenly heard a scream, he snapped his head in the direction it came

From. "Did you hear that Happy?" Happy nodded and with that they both ran/flew

towards the scream to see two girls being harassed by a group of men. "Hey, Leave

them alone!" A voice shouted. Natsu turned towards the holder of the voice and was

surprised that it was a girl, said girl had blonde hair and blue eyes with a body most

women would kill for, The blonde haired girl was glaring at the thugs. "Oh? And what are

gonna do about it girly?" The thugs response was a elbow to the face knocking him out.

The rest of the thugs looked on in shock at the fact one of their own was beaten so

Easily. The girl used this to her advantage and, with a flurry of punches, knocked the

rest of them out. "Are you two okay?" the blonde asked in concern missing the fact that

one of the thugs had gotten up "Take this blondey!" he shouted as he charged at her

with a knife. The girl couldn't react in time. The thug was cut off in his charge by a shout

of. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** and was promptly sent flying "You okay?" Natsu asked

The girl nodded "yeah I'm fine thanks. My names Miu, Miu Furinji." she gave a smile.

Natsu smiled in return "My names Natsu Dragneel. If you don't mind me asking were did

you learn to fight like that?" Natsu inquired. Before Miu could answer Happy came into

the scene "Natsu!" Happy shouted rocketing towards the pinkette. "Hey happy what's

wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

Natsu sighed "we'll find something to at in a bit okay?" Natsu looked at Miu "sorry, this is

Happy my friend." "Ay!" "anyway about my question."

"Oh! Right my grandfather taught me, he owns a dojo here in town." Miu said with a

bright smile "Cool, I could train at this dojo?" Natsu asked Miu looked surprised "yeah

probably i warn you the training could be a bit extreme." Miu warned as she wrote down

the address of the place "anyway I gotta go to work I'll see you at the dojo!" Natsu

waved back "That was easy." He said before looking at the address "Ryozanpaku.

Sounds interesting" he said his eyes glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stared at the large pair of double doors in front of him.

"Well this is it." the pinkette said looking at the directions the Miu gave him.

"Hmm, and who are you ,young man?" Natsu turned to the voice. The owner of the voice was a large man with a muscled body showing years of training he had blonde hair with a matching beard.

"Hello, my names Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." Natsu said. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"You have excellent manners, for one so young. What is it that you need my boy?" Natsu grinned,

"Well, I was wondering if you were willing to teach me martial arts." Natsu bowed.

"Well, then I suppose you're the one Miu spoke of then. Well than Natsu come in I will introduce you to everyone here. My name is Hayato, but most just call me Elder." Natsu smiled

"Thank's Elder." Natsu followed Elder into the compound. Elder stopped and turned to the side.

"This is Apachai Hopachai our resident Muay Thai master, only 28 years old in fact." Natsu stared at the bronze giant in shock he was smashing through trees with ease!

"Woah." was all Natsu could say. Natsu's acute hearing heard a woman's voice.

"Kensei, I know where you're hiding. And so does my blade!"

"Oh, whatever is the matter Shigure?" a male voice said Natsu could hear the grin on the man's face. Natsu turned around just in time to see a shuriken fly at his skull

THUNK!

"Oi! Those things could seriously hurt someone!" Natsu shouted despite having a shuriken stuck in his forehead.

Hayato chuckled at the scene. "The man is Kensei Ma, Master of Chinese martial arts. The woman is Shigure Kosaka, a weapons mistress." Natsu gained a devious grin at that

 _"I will totally beat Erza!"_

As the two continued on until the saw a man in a leather jacket and jeans punching a board with lightning fast punches leaving holes on the surface.

"That is Shio Sakaki our karate master, he's known as the hundredth degree street fighter." _"does he use fire magic?"_ Natsu's thoughts were cut off by Hayato.

"And last but not least we have Akisame Koetsuji our master of Jujitsu he's also a philosopher." Natsu stared at the white-robed man and had on thought.

 _"I have no idea what that means."_ Natsu looked at the Elder.

"So, do I have to take some kind of test to train here?" Natsu asked. Hayato smirked,

"No, you must merely ask yourself: will you dedicate yourself to our teachings here at Ryozanpaku?" Natsu looked at The Elder.

"Well then… when do we begin?" Natsu asked with a grin. Hayato smirked.

"First of all, we must find you a suitable master." Kensei appeared next to Hayato.

"And we must discuss payment. That will 10,000 Jewels." Natsu handed Kensei the money.

"Now than Natsu how about a test to see where your skills are at, hmm?" Natsu nodded.

"Miu will be your sparring partner when she returns," Kensei said after counting the money.

"So… what should I do until then?" Natsu asked Akisame looked at Natsu.

"Personally, I would like to know: are you a mage perhaps?" the dragon slayer nodded.

"Yeah, my father taught me magic it's called F-." he was cut off when he heard the doors opened.

"Ah there's Miu now, let's postpone this talk until later, hmm." Natsu nodded.

As he warmed up for his spar with Miu, who after putting away the groceries, changed into a purple skin-tight leotard and began warming up as well.

"Oh, and Natsu you are not allowed to use magic in this fight. We want to see your fighting skills only, understood?" Akisame said.

Natsu nodded in acknowledgment.

Kensai stood between the two

"Are you both ready?" receiving a nod from both parties Kensei began the fight.

Natsu reacted first and launched a roundhouse towards the blonde martial artist, who deftly blocked the blow and followed up with her own attack sending a fist towards Natsu with great speed. Natsu instinctively blocked the attack with his forearm and sent a fist at Miu's unprotected stomach scoring the first blow since the beginning of the spar this went on for a few minutes until Miu finally was able to knock Natsu off Balance ending the match.

"Winner:... Miu." Shigure said calmly.

"Quite the impressive display Natsu. Now then can you show us what type of magic you use?" Natsu nodded his head after catching his breath,

"I recommend you stand back," Natsu said after everyone got to a safe distance Natsu ignited his dragon fire surrounding him in its comforting embrace.

 _"Feels just like igneel's use to."_ He thought "this is my magic, I am the Fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said with a grin his eyes glowing red.

The master's eyes all glowed with the light of a master in interest, Miu looked on.

 _"How do they make their eyes glow like that?"_


End file.
